¿Cajeta VS Fresa?
by Sora no Yuki Sabaku
Summary: Sakura tenía calor… mucho calor... El joven pelirrojo mordía suavemente su labio inferior–¡GAARA-SENSEI, ES HORA DE ENTRENAR!–Juro por Kami que si Gaara-Kun vuelve a regresar a casa con alguna marca que no sea provocada por el Jōhyō de esa arpía ahora si, ¡La Mato!–¡MATSURIIII...!- Inner rugió furiosa... La esperada continuación ? de "Fresas con Crema"...n.n
1. Capitulo 1: Estúpida Cajeta

_**Konichiwa… n.n (Inner: Konichiva… nwn)**_

_**por fin, después de una larga espera, les trago la continuación de "Fresas con Crema"… ^w^ (Inner: una muy larga espera diría yo… -w-) *risa nerviosa* bueno, ustedes saben como es la escuela… n.n' (Inner: lo que no saben es lo floja y holgazana que eres…¬w¬) Inner quieres dejar de ayudarme… ¬_¬ (Inner: no me apetece, sabes lo caritativa que soy sobre todo si se trata de humillarte, digo, ayudarte… n_n) no se porque será que ya no me sorprende… -.- (Inner: si quieres sorprenderte solo espera a que leas mi nuevo libro "Mil y una Maneras de Molestar a tu Dueña/o: Guia Practica para Inners"… UuU) *se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano* por el amor de Dios dime que no lo hiciste… ¬.¬ (Inner: Muy tarde, ahora mismo ya deben estar entregándolos en todas las librerías del mundo… *risa maligna* kukuku… *o*) *suspiro de resignación* a todos aquellos que están leyendo esto, por el bien de su salud mental y la del mundo, por favor mantengas a todas/os sus Inners lejos de las librerías hasta que me encargue de eliminar todas las copias *saca un lanza llamas de su colección privada*… -.- (Inner: *con su traje de la Santa Inquisición* primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver… +w+ *risa diabólica*) *suspiro* esto va para largo… -w- bueno si gustan en lo que trato de impedir la destrucción del mundo a manos de mi psicópata Inner empiecen a leer *golpea a Inner mientras se le acerca por la espalda*… n.n (Inner: nunca me detendrás… mujajajaj *risa DIABÓLICA*… +.+) eso ya lo veremos… ¬.¬***_

**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… u.u (Inner: Exacto, pero aun sigo tratando de convences/amenazar/torturar a Masashi Kishimoto por los derechos de Itachi-Sama y Gaara-Sama… kukuku… *o*) Inner que te dije sobre amenazar/torturar a los mangakas… ¬_¬ (Inner: que no lo hiciera más… Ú.Ù) exacto, aun no acabo de pagar la demanda de Yoshihiro Togashi por secuestrar a Killua y ya volviste a las andadas… -.- (Inner: ese fue un pequeño error, te prometo que esta vez me asegurare de terminar el trabajo… ÓmÒ) eh dicho que no, ahora promete que soltaras a Masashi-Sama…¬.¬* (Inner: Esta bien… ÚwÙ *cruza los dedos*) ok, te estaré vigilando… ¬_¬**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿Cajeta VS Fresa...?**

**Capitulo 1: Estúpida Cajeta**

Sakura tenía calor… mucho calor, pero no era el típico calor que provocaban los siempre ardientes rayos de sol en Suna, este calor era mucho más... excitante. Aunque claro, ¿Quién no tendría ese tipo de calores cuando se tiene al Kage más sexy de la historia, quien por cierto era **SU** novio, encima y besándote de una forma tan apasionada que incluso respirar entre besos se volvía un tanto doloroso?... Y no, esa situación definitivamente no era su culpa, ella no quería que todo eso acabara así... Bueno, tal vez sí, pero eso no significa que sea culpable, la Haruno solo cumplía con su deber de buena novia llevándole el desayuno a su amado pelirrojo quien, como siempre, salía de casa sin nada en el estomago. Por eso definitivamente no era su culpa que el ocupado Kazekage dejara de lado los importantes documentos sobre su escritorio o que olvidara las insufribles juntas con el consejo a las que tenía que asistir urgentemente y por más que insistieran en demostrar lo contrario ella seguiría declarándose inocente porque si había un culpable en todo ese lio no era precisamente la pelirrosa. No, aquí el único culpable eran las _fresas con crema_ y lo que provocaban en el casi siempre frio chico, más aun si su adorable novia oji-jade estaba ahí con él para degustar tan exquisito manjar. Aunque siendo sincera tal vez si sea un poco su culpa por prepararlas sabiendo el efecto que tienen en el apuesto shinobi e incluso en ella misma.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la placentera sensación que le provocaba el joven pelirrojo al morder suavemente su labio inferior para después lamerlo con sutileza, emitió un suave suspiro... ¡Demonios! Seguro que besar así de bien debería ser considerado ilegal, aunque claro que nunca lo sabría porque no es como si la pelirrosa fuera a dejar que alguien más besara a **SU** novio para averiguarlo. El chico comenzó a recorrer hábilmente con la lengua su cavidad entera haciendo que la Haruno no pudiera evitar soltar un gemido de excitación ahogado por la propia intensidad del beso, a estas alturas la pobre kunoichi ya no recordaba ni su nombre. Un delicioso escalofrío la recorrió entera al sentir la mano del chico acariciando su muslo, ¡Por Kami!... ¡Ese Hombre Quería Volverla Loca!... Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si la locura era así de placentera entonces no le importaría ser recluida en el manicomio. Un nuevo gemido murió en sus labios y la oji-jade no pudo evitar desear estar así con él por siempr...

– ¡GAARA-SENSEI, ES HORA DE ENTRENAR!... – gritó de repente una castaña mientras abría la puerta de fina madera pateándola con "suavidad" haciendo que los dos jóvenes dentro de la oficina se separan bruscamente – are... ¿Acaso eh interrumpido algo? – la kunoichi de Suna sonrió fingiendo inocencia. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar el brillo malicioso que surgió en sus negros ojos, algo que paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo, quien solo la veía indiferentemente, pero que fue perfectamente visible para los orbes jade.

– **¡MATSURIIII...! – **Inner rugió furiosa en su mente tronándose los dedos lista para mandar a volar a la castaña cortesía de uno de sus golpes marca Haruno. Sakura forzó una sonrisa, por más tentador que fuera cumplir los deseos de su Inner tenía que contenerse, ya habría tiempo para moler a golpes a la insolente chiquilla.

– No te preocupes Matsuri-San, después de todo ya tengo que irme... – hablo la pelirrosa con una perfecta actuación que ocultaba su verdadero sentir por la aprendiz del joven Kage – nos vemos después Gaara-Kun – dándole un dulce beso se despidió del apuesto pelirrojo para después salir por la destrozada puerta sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujo en sus labios al notar la ira en el rostro de la castaña debido a su última acción.

– **¡TOMA ESO BRUJA!... ¡SHANNAROOO! – **vitoreaba feliz su conciencia.

La oji-jade suspiro cansada mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la casa de los hermanos Sabaku No, donde se había mudado recientemente. Hacia seis meses desde que Gaara y ella descubrieron lo deliciosas que podrían ser las fresas con crema, sobre todo si las comían juntos, y cuatro desde que dieron a conocer formalmente su relación, cosa que desconcertó a la mayoría, alegro a algunos y molesto a otros, por no decir dos, léase Naruto, quien fue a Suna solo para tener una "amistosa charla" con cierto Kage sobre la seguridad de su hermanita, y Matsuri, esta última desde que se entero hacia hasta lo imposible por separar a la "Llorona Estúpida Zorra Rosada Arrastrada Bipolar", como solía llamar a la Haruno, del apuesto pelirrojo quien ni por enterado estaba del odio que se profesaban mutuamente las dos Kunoichis. Un gesto de resignación se pinto en la blanca faz de la oji-jade, a veces le costaba creer lo inocente que Gaara podía llegar a ser, bufó molesta al recordar que **su** amado **prometido** estaba a solas con la "Maldita Sanguijuela Chupa Sangre Mete Sisaña". Seguramente esa chiquilla ahora mismo estaba intentando abusar de su pobre e inocente novio aprovechando el contacto, en palabras de la castaña "obligatorio", que tenia con el lindo pelirrojo durante sus entrenamientos. La simple idea de imaginar las pequeñas manos de la oji-negro sobre su chico le hacia hervir la sangre al mismo tiempo que unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y hacer desear a la mocosa esa a golpes jamás haber nacido florecían desde lo mas hondo de su ser.

– **Juro por Kami que si Gaara-Kun vuelve a regresar a casa con alguna marca que no sea provocada por el Jōhyō de esa arpía ahora si, ¡La Mato!** – amenazó Inner furibunda cruzándose de brazos y la pelirrosa no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Memorable fue el día en el que la oji-jade descubrió un "moretón" de extraña procedencia, en realidad no tan extraña ya que la Haruno sospechaba desde un inicio de la culpable, en el cuello del joven Kage quien se excusó diciendo que la castaña cayo "accidentalmente", nótese el sarcasmo e incredulidad de Sakura al oír esto, sobre él a causa de una maniobra mal hecha y que la marca, que ante las expertas orbes jade tenia más pinta de lápiz labial que de otra cosa, seguramente fue a causa del choque. La kunoichi gruño con furia, no es que desconfiara de su querido pelirrojo, eso seria inconcebible, de la que realmente no se fiaba para nada era de esa ¡Maldita Sanguijuela Chupa Sangre Mete Sisaña! Y aun más de su patética excusa de… "todo fue un accidente". La ninja médico pateó con odio una pobre piedrecilla que se atravesó en su camino...

– ¡COMO SI YO ME FUERA A CREER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! – dejo escapar por fin el grito que le quemaba en la garganta desde hacia minutos ganándose las miradas aterradas de los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí.

– Mami, esa señorita me da miedo – lloriqueo la infantil voz de un pequeño que no aparentaba mas de cinco años rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado mientras la pelirrosa solo pudo quedarse petrificada en su lugar con un creciente sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro.

– Vámonos hijo, no la veas – la madre del niño tomo su mano y se dispuso a alejarse con premura dedicándole a la Haruno una mirada mezcla de miedo y reproche antes de irse, fue ahí donde la oji-jade reaccionó huyendo del lugar tan rápido como pudo llegando por fin a la casa de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Sakura se recargo en la puerta cerrada deslizando su peso por la dura superficie hasta el suelo dejando escapar todo el aire contenido en un suspiro cargado de hastió. En su subconsciente Inner maquilaba la forma más dolorosa de hacer pagar a Matsuri la reciente humillación, después de todo si la chiquilla no la hiciera rabiar tanto ella no habría explotado de en medio de la calle, y de paso asegurarse que la arpía no volviera a tocar a **SU** Gaara-Kun.

– Sakura – el ronco sonido de la voz de Kankuro la distrajo de sus ideas homicidas contra la joven castaña – ¿T- te en-encuentras b-bien? – preguntó nervioso al notar la oscura aura que emanaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

– No podría estar mejor – una "inocente" sonrisa se pintó en los rosados labios logrando hacer temblar al marionetista de pies a cabeza. Esa chica podría ser realmente aterradora si se lo proponía – con tu permiso Kankuro-San, necesito encargame urgentemente de un pequeño asunto – la chica palmeo la espalda del mayor al pasar por su lado y el shinobi no pudo evitar quedar petrificado en su lugar gracias al miedo que ese simple contacto le provocó.

Cuando su cuñada se hubo alejado la pesada atmosfera se esfumó y Kankuro respiro aliviado. Ahora realmente entendía porque Gaara se había enamorado de la oji-jade. La escalofriante risa de la pelirrosa proveniente de la cocina flotó en el aire unos instantes helando la sangre del castaño en el acto. Si, definitivamente esos dos eran tal para cual. El marionetista se dispuso a irse temeroso de lo que esa mujer estaba planeando, no pudiendo evitar sentir lastima por la pobre victima que se había ganado el odio de la Haruno.

– Creo que es hora de que comprobar por mi misma que tanto has mejorado Matsuri-San – una sonrisa entre sádica y divertida se pinto en los delicados labios femeninos mientras que con una pequeña mochila al hombro inició su camino rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. Oh si, la pequeña sanguijuela castaña lamentaría el día en el que decidió tratar de robarle a SU pelirrojo. Sakura ensancho su sonrisa al tiempo que ajustaba con satisfacción sus tan conocidos guantes negros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_***dejando de pelear con Inner* Hola, bueno en un principio esta iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí que mejor fuera un two-shot… OwO (Inner: pero no se preocupen que ahora la floja esta ya casi acaba la segunda parte asi que no tardara tanto… n.n) gracias por el apoyo… ¬w¬ (Inner: sabes que para eso estoy… ^o^) *suspiro* no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esas palabras…¬.¬ (Inner: no hay problema yo se lo mucho que me amas… ^w^… pero ahora creo que tenemos algo pendiente… +w+) *posición de pelea* nunca olvidaría nuestra pelea… +.+… por cierto, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, asesinos profesionales, ataques kamikaze, etc… favor de mandarlos con mi Inner o mi abogado, de preferencia mi Inner… n.n (Inner: *a punto de enterrarle una katana a Sora pero siendo detenida por ella* ¡Oye!… ÒoÓ) bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Jaa Nee… ^o^ *le da una patada a Inner en el estomago y la manda a volar* (Inner: *mareada por el golpe*Jaa Nee… **__** . )**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Ese Postre Solo Es Mío

_Bueno eh aquí la parte final de este pequeño fic… n.n (Inner: *amarrada a una silla* pequeñísimo fic diría yo, pero dejando eso de lado…DESATAME!… ÒoÓ) ni lo sueñes pequeña psicópata, al menos no hasta que haya terminado de quemar todas las copias de tu estúpido libro… ¬w¬ (Inner: no es estúpido, si lo leyeras te encantaría… UwU) no gracias, aun aprecio la poca sanidad mental que me queda después de estar viviendo contigo como para arruinarla leyendo eso, no quiero quedar igual de desquiciada que tu… -.- (Inner: pues ese es un problema que tendré que solucionar inmediatamente… UuU *risa diabolica*) *suspiro de resignación*oh dios, por qué me castigas de esta forma?… -w- (Inner: oh vamos, tu sabes que me amas… OuO) *ignorándola* si lo que digas, ahora bien antes de empezar me gustaría dedicar este ultimo capitulo a todos los que me regalaron un review, pero en especial a __**Comadreja-Chan, **__muchas gracias por leer y comentar mis otras historias, sus reviews me subieron el autoestima… OmO (Inner: si, muchas gracias por subirle el autoestima a Sora, ahora me divertiré volviéndoselo a bajar… OuO) tu realmente quieres que acabe igual de loca que tu verdad… ¬.¬ (Inner: sip, pero no te preocupes, ya me agradecerás luego por ser tan considerada contigo al tratar de volverte igual de interesante que yo… nwn) *a punto de sufrir una jaqueca marca Inner* pueden empezar a leer si gustan… -.-*_

**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… u.u (Inner: Exacto, pero el hecho de que sean legalmente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto no impide que secuestre a Itachi-Sama y Gaara-Sama… *o* *risa maligna/pervertida*) INNER! Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerlo, te lo prohíbo… ÒoÓ (Inner: Oh vamos, dime que no te gustaría que los secuestrara y tenerlos solo para nosotras... ¬v¬) bu-bueno, tal vez… digo, de ninguna manera… Ù/Ú (Inner: esta bien, no los secuestrare… ÚwÙ *susurrando* al menos no todavía… ¬u¬) *Suspiro de resignación* no tienes remedio… -w- **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿Cajeta VS Fresa...?**

**Capitulo 2: Ese Postre Solo Es Mío**

Tan pronto como la oji-jade llego al campo de entrenamiento donde ** SU** Gaara-Kun y la maldita mocosa entrenaban fue inevitable que el infierno se desatara. La ninja medico dejo caer con pesadez la mochila de su hombro y antes de que esta tocara el suelo…

– ¡SHANNAROOO! – el estruendoso grito de Sakura se mezcló en el aire junto con el sonido de los huesos al romperse.

La Haruno respiraba furiosamente aun con sus músculos en tensión y los puños cerrados fuertemente. Kuso, sabía que tal vez se había pasado un poco al golpear con esa fuerza a la castaña, pero… la escena de la mocosa de Suna tratando de besar a **Su Novio** volvió a su mente. Pensándolo mejor, quizá fue demasiado suave con ella.

– **Joder Sakura, ¿A que esperas?… ¡Acaba Con Ella!…¡SHANNAROOO! – **la oji-jade, se disponía a cumplir gustosa los deseos de su Inner, y los propios también, justo cuando Matsuri, aturdida por el repentino golpe, se ponía de pie con esfuerzos.

Sabia que la insolente chiquilla probablemente tendría algunas costillas rotas por la fuerza del golpe, pero fue precisamente ella quien la había buscado/provocado y para su desgracia, de la castaña obviamente, la había encontrado. Ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, la Haruno no se detendría hasta demostrarle a la sanguijuela porque se había ganado a pulso el titulo de la sucesora de Tsunade-Sama y no solamente por sus habilidades medicas.

– Matsuri-San, que te parece un combate amistoso entre kunoichis… – empezó la ninja medico con una suave y dulce voz que no auguraba nada bueno, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta la MUY notoria aura asesina que emanaba de su menudo cuerpo. El semblante aterrado de la oji-negro al ver como ella se acercaba y tronaba sus nudillos era algo realmente satisfactorio para la pelirrosa – después de todo, hace mucho que no tengo un entrenamiento… decente – una "inocente" sonrisa se pintó en los rosados labios y por un momento, menos de una decima de segundo, la afligida expresión de Matsuri ante la inminente paliza le causo un poco de lastima y… ¡Al Diablo Con Eso! Tal vez un par de huesos rotos era lo que necesitaba esa mocosa para aprender a no meterse con su amado pelirrojo. Una risilla que hubiera aterrado al mismo demonio se escapo de la femenina boca de la oji-jade ante su último pensamiento justo cuando dio por iniciado el combate.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en el frio semblante de Gaara al observar la escena… ¡Demonios! Como adoraba ver a su linda novia pelirrosa celosa, sobretodo si él era el causante. El crujido del suelo al resquebrajarse por un nuevo golpe de la Haruno lo saco de sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para notar a su alumna prácticamente arrodillada frente a su novia implorando perdón. El joven Kage dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación casi lamentándose el tener que detener la divertida escena. Después de todo Matsuri se tenía bien merecido aquello, pero tampoco podía permitir que la pelirrosa acabara moliendo a golpes a su alumna, ¿o si? Otra sonrisa se escapo de los labios del ex-jinchuriki cuando vino a su mente la manera más sutil de apaciguar la furia de su explosiva y linda oji-jade.

Sakura realmente no entendía lo que pasaba. Hace tan solo unos segundos se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia a la proclamada "Maldita Sanguijuela Chupa Sangre Mete Sisaña" justo cuando la arena detuvo su puño con delicadeza mientras una suave y deliciosa presión en sus labios le impidió si quiera protestar ante la interrupción. Gaara la estaba besando, de nuevo, y ella simplemente no podía negarse, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. Y es que la conocida pero no por eso menos placentera sensación siempre lograba tener ese efecto tranquilizador casi hipnótico que le hacia olvidarse completamente todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

– Creo que Matsuri ha tenido suficiente – susurró el joven Kazekage con voz suave y apacible en el oído de la Haruno justo después de liberar los apetecibles labios femeninos.

– Pe-pero Gaara-Kun… – quiso protestar la pelirrosa con un encantador puchero cuando se hubo recuperado del escalofrió producido por el choque del cálido aliento masculino en su piel – ella intento besarte… – el frio pelirrojo observo como la pelirrosa desviaba la mirada con un tierno sonrojo inundando sus mejillas mientras el enojo y la tristeza se mezclaban en sus orbes jade antojándosele así la cosa mas adorable del mundo en ese preciso instante – y yo… yo solo no pue…

La oración quedo inconclusa muriendo las palabras de la kunoichi en la garganta de ambos. El beso era intenso y apasionado, pero a la vez cargado de tanta dulzura y amor que seria difícil para cualquiera creer que un chico tan frio como Gaara fuera capaz de transmitir tales emociones. Algo totalmente razonable teniendo en cuenta que Sakura es la única que puede provocar tales cosas en el Kazekage. Oh sí, la joven ninja medico era la única que sabia a la perfección lo apasionado que puede ser el shinobi de Suna cuando se lo proponía, y ella se encargaría de que las cosas siguieran así, después de todo ese era su preciado secreto. La Haruno dejo sus cavilaciones a un lado no pudiendo hacer otra cosa sino rendirse a la exquisita caricia mientras trataba de devolverla con la misma devoción con la que el joven Kage lo hacia. Sin embargo, le era difícil seguirle el paso al ardiente pelirrojo quien ya se había proclamado victorioso de la guerra de lenguas que se desataba en sus bocas y ahora se dedicaba a saborear su cavidad con parsimonia.

– _**Me Encantas…**_ – ronroneo Gaara seductoramente contra sus labios cuando por fin separaron sus bocas a causa de la falta de aire. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, pero eso no impido la intensa y oscurecida mirada que el más joven de los hermanos Sabaku No le dedicó a la Haruno – tu eres la única mujer que podría amar… – en este punto la ninja medico estaba tan sonrojada que incluso la heredera de los Hyuga quedaría en ridículo ante ella – lo has entendido o quieres que te lo demuestre Sa-ku-ra – la seductora mirada junto con lo ronco de la voz del joven shinobi volvieron sus piernas mantequilla de tal modo que de no se por el firme agarre del de orbes aguamarina en su cintura y sus propios brazos enredados en el cuello de su chico habría caído inevitablemente al suelo.

Gaara sonrió de lado por las reacciones de la Kunoichi ante sus últimas palabras decidiendo tomar su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa mientras pensaba quien seria el único medico que no le pediría explicaciones por tratar las heridas de su alumna más tarde. La Haruno apenas si se entero de cuando el Kazekage se tomo la libertad de alzarla en brazos llevándola rumbo a un lugar desconocido, aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de que aquel sitio se volvería su favorito. Después de todo ser "secuestrada" por un sexy Kage no es algo de lo que se pueda quejar o quiera evitar y menos si él en cuestión es un jodidamente ardiente pelirrojo que va a demostrarte cuanto le encantas. Sakura no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona y victoriosa que se formo en sus rosados labios al ver la expresión desencajada de Matsuri ante el desenlace de su "pelea", si es que a eso se le podía llamar así teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente la castaña había sido su saco de boxeo personal. Bueno, ahora la oji-jade ya había comprobado y demostrado que Gaara la amaba a ella, aunque eso le hubiera costado algunos huesos rotos, varias contusiones y cortes a la oji-negro. En fin, una menos… falta el resto de la población femenina de Suna que aun sabiendo de su compromiso se atreven a coquetearle a **Su** **Pelirrojo**. Un suspiro exasperado escapo de los carnosos labios de la pelirrosa ante este pensamiento. Bueno, no es como si esto fuera realmente un problema ya que no importar cuantas chicas se atrevan a interponerse en su relación que ella gustosa les demostraría, por las buenas o por las malas, que _el Corazón de Sabaku No Gaara_ le pertenecía **SOLO A ELLA** así como _su corazón_ le pertenece **SOLO A ÉL.**

– **¡ASÍ ES ZORRAS, GAARA-KUN ES SOLO MIO!…¡SANNAROOO!** – Inner vitoreaba feliz en su mente lanzando puños al aire mientras se desvanecían entre la arena del joven Kage.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Aquí anexo un glosario por si no entendieron alguna palaba… n.n (Inner: ni que fueran tan incultos como tú… UwU) mira quien habla, si tú ni siquiera sabes pender la estufa… -w- (Inner: eso es irrelevante, estamos hablando de ti no de mí… U_U) *pone los ojos en blanco* lo que tu digas Drama Queen… ¬w¬**

_**Are:**__ onomatopeya muy utilizada en algunos animes para indicar confusión._

_**Jōhyō:**__ es el arma que utiliza Matsuri en el anime, una especie de dardo con cuerda._

_**Kami:**__ Diós___

_**Kuso**__: Mierda_

_**Shannaro:**__ es una especie de grito de guerra propio de Sakura y su Inner, suele traducirse como ¡Hell Yeah! en su versión en inglés. _

_**Taku:**__ joder_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(Inner: KYA! No te parece que la Faceta Seductora de Gaara-Sama es de lo mejor… *o*) *rueda los ojos* sabia que no debía haberte dejado escribir esa parte con lo pervertida que eres…¬w¬ (Inner: nee, no te hagas… sabes que te encanta que describa a Gaara-Sama de esa manera… ¬u¬) cla-claro que no… Ù/Ú (Inner: niégalo todo lo que quieras no puedes engañarme, después de todo vivo en tu cabeza… UuU) no crees que eso ya es suficiente castigo como para que todavía me lo recuerdes… ¬_¬ (Inner: oye si no fuera por mí tu vida seria totalmente aburrida… U_U) te equivocas, si no fuera por ti mi vida seria totalmente feliz, pero supongo que Dios en verdad me odia si me dio una Inner como tu… -w- (Inner: naa, estas exagerando, no creo que Dios pueda odiar a una persona a tal grado… n.n) *analizando* tienes razón, pero entonces no me explico como carajos es que mi vida es tan miserable… -.-' (Inner: joo, que esperabas? Si Sabes que mi pasatiempo favorito es joderte la existencia… ^w^) y todavía lo afirmas *suspiro de resignación*… ¬.¬ (Inner: kukuku… *risa maligna*… +w+) bueno, ignorando a la psicópata, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado… n.n (Inner: obvio que les gusto si yo te ayude a escribir, pero les hubiera gustado más si me hubieras dado más libertad al hacerlo…¬w¬) ni que estuviera loca, de ser por ti hubieras descuartizado a Matsuri y en lugar de fic romántico seria pornográfico…¬/¬ (Inner: no puedes culparme por eso, después de todo Matsuri merece morir y Gaara-Sama da para eso y más *Hentai Mode: ON*… *o* ) *se pega en la frente con la palma*aprovechando que la depravada sexual esta demasiado ocupada con sus pervertidas fantasías con mi pobre Gaara-Sama como para poner atención… Ú.Ù (Inner: Gaara-Sama, le gusta mi traje de Neko Maid, NYA?... *w*) *gota de sudor estilo anime* si gustan regalarle un review a esta pobre autora que sufre serios traumas mentales cortesía de su psicópata Inner se los agradecería mucho… n.n' (Inner: Gaara-Sama no se preocupe yo le tallare la espalda con mucho gusto *hemorragia nasal*… *u*) que carajos estará imaginando?… ¬.¬ … bueno ya saben, jitomatazos, paquetes bomba, amenazas de muerte, asesinos en serie, ataques kamikaze, etc… favor de mandarlos con mi abogado o mi Inner… n.n (Inner: Gaara-Sama se ha ensuciado todo de chocolate, déjeme limpiarlo *Gran Hemorragia Nasal*… *¬*) por piedad, mándenlos de preferencia a mi Inner… TToTT (Inner: Gaara-Sama no olvide las esposas * Súper Hemorragia Nasal *… */*) Jaa Nee… -w-' (Inner: *delirando debido a la perdida de sangre* Gaara-Sama… ~.~)_


End file.
